Disney's Most Dangerous Villains: The Movie 2 (Transcript)
A transcript of Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains: The Movie 2. Transcript (Music plays as a book opens to reveal the story of an alien kingdom.) Narrator: 'Once upon a time, a long, long time ago, in a planet called Flame Star, an alien king and queen ruled over a kingdom in the planet. They brought joy and happiness to the city, for the castle inventors have just invented Sparkle-Bursts, which is kinda like fireworks, only they’re more magical, and while that happened, their son Vapor-Ray has seen darker power inside them. Most of these things are colorful and joyful, but that could also bring darkness and destruction. The king and queen instructed him from a spirit guide’s vision: he said that if their son kept going down this path, he will be defeated by a warrior full of shadowy mystery, and when he overheard the conversation, he set out to change his fate, but what he did was very unexpected. Vapor-Ray returned to his parents full of pride, but in their faces, he saw only horror. He was banished from Flame Star forever, but he swore revenge by saying that someday, he would return and all the universe will bow before him. (The scene cuts to a steampunk spaceship full of steampunk machines, armor, weapons, and inventions) '''Soldier 1: '''Commander Doom-Aim. '''Doom-Aim: '''What is it? '''Soldier 2: '''The Lava Central Terror is almost done, but we’ve run out of supplies. '''Doom-Aim: '''Oh, Master is not going to be happy about this. (jumps to the throne room) Master, the Lava Central Terror is almost done, but there aren’t any supplies left. '''Vapor-Ray: '(in shadows) I see. Tell the fleet to search around every part of this strange planet. (shows a picture of Earth on the screen) 'Doom-Aim: '(gulps and stammers) Y-Y-Yes, Master. I’ll get right on it. (leaves shakily and scared as steam rises to show the movie’s title) 'Kwazii (Narrating): 'Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains: The Movie 2. (Three fans have finished the story about how Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains was formed.) '''Fan 1: And that's how Disney's Most Dangerous Villains had come to be. Fan 2: And became the evilest team ever?! Whoa! Fan 3: Guys, you can listen the evilest team ever training right now! (Meanwhile...) Makini: 487... Negaduck: 488... Romeo: 489, 490! What a record! He’s not going to stop! Negaduck: How is he doing it with two hands at once? Captain Drake: 492, 49...6, 4...99, 500. Phew! 500 rock statue! (Negaduck, Romeo, and Makini celebrate Captain Drake's record of the rock statue.) Negaduck: You monster! Romeo: Go ahead. Do 505. Negaduck: What are you talking about? He'll never hit 505. Captain Drake: Are you kidding? I can do ten more. Makini: Do it. Captain Drake: You got it. (starts singing) And a little bit of this, and a touch of that, and a few of these, and one of those, a pinch of them. (stops singing) And...wait for it. (after a short silence) 510 rock statue. (Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains celebrate Captain Drake’s accomplishment of doing the 510-Rock statue.) Romeo: Way to go, man! Makini: Boy, all that hard work has paid you off. Negaduck: Whoo, just wait 'til your uncle hears about this. Captain Drake: Oh, Uncle Scroop. I gotta go see ya later guys. (runs off to see his uncle as the scene switches to a place behind some waterfalls) Wow, this place was really far to get to. I got to see what Uncle Scroop wants. (The scene switches to Scroop is sitting calmly behind the waterfalls.) Scroop: Inner peace. (short silence) Inner...peace? Yeah, yeah. That feels good. Captain Drake: Whoa! (falls on some boulders) Ah! Oh, my back! Scroop: Inner peace. Captain Drake: Uncle Scroop, I'm sorry. I was late because I got caught in the middle of something, and I pretty sure I didn't want to make you upset and... What are you doing? Scroop: An old teaching that has took me so many years to get it right. (Scroop sees a drop of water on a rock as he closes his eyes and drags his three feet slowly, then moves his arm in a calm direction as he moves the drop of water in all sorts of calm directions and puts it on a plant and into the pond.) Captain Drake: …(gasps) Wow. (spluttering with excitement) That was awesome, but, how- did you- do that? Scroop: A little something that the training's called: inner peace.Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Kwazii Cat Category:Movie transcripts